


Vertige

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Aucun Blutbad ne fut blessé durant l'écriture de cette fic (ou presque), Défi écriture Bibliothèque de Fictions, Fluff, M/M, Monroe mérite un câlin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: Monroe apprend à voler (involontairement). Heureusement que Nick est là pour le rattraper.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe





	Vertige

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Ici, une petite fic pour répondre au défi organisé par la Bibliothèque de Fictions (leur page FB est très chouette).Je devrais placer les mots: patate, espagnol, avion, puma, couturière. Un personnage doit devenir sourd. Voici donc ma réponse! :)

Monroe regarda avec désinvolture l’avion traverser son champ de vision de part en part, fendant d’une strie grise le ciel d’un bleu douloureusement lumineux pour ses rétines. Ses paupières battirent lentement, obscurcissant pour quelques délicieuses secondes sa vue. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, sur le bleu s’était plaquée une ombre au contour familier. Il tâcha tant bien que mal de faire le point sur la forme, discernant d’abord avec trop d’acuité chaque mèche découpant le ciel, avant de réussir à retrouver le bleu de l’atmosphère dans les yeux qui le scrutaient. Sous les yeux, le nez droit, puis la bouche mobile et incroyablement silencieuse. Il se concentra un instant sur les lèvres qui formaient rapidement des mots que ne tombèrent jamais dans son oreille bourdonnante. Elles auraient pu articuler en Espagnol pour ce qu’il en comprenait, incapable de déchiffrer leurs mouvements saccadés.

Nick, puisqu’il fallait bien que ce soit lui, attrapa ses épaules et l’aida à se redresser, sans considération pour sa poitrine qui semblait avoir reçu une cargaison de patates en plein sur le plexus. Un vertige le prit, l’esprit comme aspiré par le ciel trop grand qui basculait dans son champ de vision, et il se laissa retomber dans les bras de Nick pour cacher ses yeux dans le creux solide de son épaule. Monroe grogna, sentant sans l’entendre la vibration irriter le fond de sa cage thoracique endolorie, et se rencogna contre le tissu chaud de la chemise – qui mériterait un aller-retour chez la couturière du bout de la rue.

Il redescendit de son vertige doucement, rappelé sur Terre par les bras serrés autours de ses épaules et l’odeur de Nick si capiteuse derrière son oreille – malgré le musc du puma accroché à leurs peaux après l’altercation musclée qui avait envoyé valser Monroe, maintenant il s’en souvenait. Le rythme de la respiration qui réchauffait sa joue se fit de plus en plus appuyée, alors que le souffle migrait de sa peau à son tympan, enfin audible. Monroe sourit, le vertige refluant à mesure que la voix de son ami enflait à son oreille.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
